<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Svetlana by sickshameless</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29913735">Svetlana</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sickshameless/pseuds/sickshameless'>sickshameless</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Unconventional ‘verse [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shameless (US)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Caring Ian Gallagher, Caring Mickey Milkovich, Domestic, Family, Fluff, Grief, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slice of Life, baby yev, hurt svetlana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:08:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,414</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29913735</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sickshameless/pseuds/sickshameless</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Svetlana is having a bad day, and is more vulnerable than the boys have ever seen her. They decide to try and make it a little better.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ian Gallagher &amp; Mickey Milkovich &amp; Svetlana Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Unconventional ‘verse [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150841</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Svetlana</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Mickey wakes up, the first thing he notices is that it’s oddly quiet. It’s not out of the ordinary- he’s usually the first one to rise and get Yevgeny. But today, the silence seems heavy, as if something bad is going to happen. He tries to shake the feeling, thinking about how Ian always tells him how your mindset can affect how your day goes or some self improvement shit. Instead, he simply gets out of bed, heading to get Yevgeny. Their apartment’s layout is a little odd. When Yevgeny was a newborn, he slept in Svetlana’s room with her. Now that he’s about six months old, the dining room area in their apartment became his. The crib and his clothes are in there, and when he gets older, they decided to put up a curtain for privacy. Four people in a two bedroom apartment isn’t ideal, but for now, it’s working pretty well. Mickey smiles when he sees Yevgeny awake as usual, and scoops him up out of his crib. </p><p>“Good morning, little man. Did you sleep good? I’m sure you did, you hardly cried last night,” Mickey coos, talking with the baby voice he only uses around his son. </p><p>Yevgeny just watches him with wide eyes, resting his head against Mickey’s chest. He rocks Yev back and forth, enjoying the quiet mornings they spend together. However, when he turns, he sees something he didn’t notice before. Svetlana is outside on their balcony, smoking a cigarette. That wouldn’t be strange except for the fact that it’s very early in the morning, and it seems like she didn’t stop to see Yevgeny on her way out. Mickey stares at her for awhile, the woman not even turning towards him at any point. He decides to give her some time, wondering if she just needs a minute alone. He puts Yevgeny in his high chair, dumping some Cheerios on his tray. Mickey grins as the baby throws one at him, quickly dodging the small cereal. </p><p>“Don’t throw your food at me, punk! We’re supposed to be on the same team. When Ian wakes up, we can throw cereal at him, okay?” Mickey compromises, kissing the top of his head. </p><p>Yevgeny just squeals, clearly enjoying the game. Mickey gets his own bowl of cereal, sitting opposite of his son at the table. It’s not long before Ian comes out, yelping softly as he’s bombarded with Cheerios as soon as he steps into the room. </p><p>“Good morning to you too, I guess,” Ian states confusedly, catching one of the Cheerios in his hand and popping it in his mouth. “Where’s Lana?”</p><p>“Morning,” Mickey grins, his smile growing wider as Yevgeny attempts to copy him. Although, it doesn’t sound like much of a word, just babble. “She’s been outside for awhile. She was already out there when I got the kid and she still is.”</p><p>Ian raises an eyebrow, coming over and gently poking Yevgeny’s nose. “That’s odd. Should I go check on her real fast?”</p><p>“I think that’s a good idea. Then we’ve got to start getting ready, both got work today,” Mickey nods. </p><p>After awhile of being between work and doing odd jobs, the three of them finally have stable positions. Ian is still working as an EMT, Mickey was able to get a job at a local mechanic fixing up cars, and Svetlana has been bartending at The Alibi. She’s been taking the night shifts, going in at 7 at night and arriving back home at 2 after closing. It’s helpful that Kev and V do the scheduling, because they were more than understanding. It was them that offered Svetlana the job in the first place, and compromised on the hours so she could be around for the baby most of the time. For the first time in forever, things are finally working out for the three of them. Ian just wants to know what’s going on with Svetlana, so he quietly goes back out onto the balcony with her, wavering in the doorway for a minute before closing the sliding door behind him. </p><p>“It’s cold out,” he starts, unsure what else to say. “Everything okay?”</p><p>Svetlana just takes a long drag from her cigarette before putting it out, and Ian notices two more nubs in the ashtray. “It is a hard day for me, Ian,” she finally starts, not looking at him. “It is anniversary of my mother’s death. Every year I try not to think about it, but when this day comes, it is all that is on my mind.”</p><p>Ian freezes, his mouth dropping open. Svetlana was never one to talk about her past, so he isn’t sure what to do with this information. “I’m so sorry,” he whispers, putting his hand on her shoulder. </p><p>“This year is different than the others. I was not happy, so I allowed myself to feel sorrow. Now I am happy. My life would be different if my mother was alive, no? Maybe I would not have been sold as whore.”</p><p>Ian winces at her wording, always feeling horrible when it’s brought up. Before the three of them worked things out for the sake of Yevgeny, he resented Svetlana. He hated her for what she did to Mickey. But as time went on and they talked about things and she opened up to them, he realized she didn’t have much choice in the matter either, and her life had never been easy. </p><p>“But also, maybe I would have never become mother myself,” Svetlana continues. “Never would have met you and Mickey. The people I love would not be in my life. You three, the Gallagher’s, Kevin, Veronica. I am happy with how my life is. Why am I still so sad then?”</p><p>“It’s always okay to be sad, Svet. She was your mom. Of course you’ll be sad. Just because your life is good now doesn’t mean you can’t miss her and grieve. Do you need anything?” Ian asks softly. </p><p>She shakes her head, finally turning around and walking past him. She goes back inside, walking straight past Mickey and taking Yevgeny into her arms. “I will go in room with baby while you two work.”</p><p>With that, she goes straight into her room, shutting the door behind her. Ian’s heart hurts for her, and he wishes he could do more to make it better. </p><p>“The fuck was that?” Mickey asks, looking up at Ian. </p><p>“Leave her be for now. She told me it’s the anniversary of when her mom died,” Ian explains quietly. </p><p>To say Mickey is shocked would be an understatement. He’s not used to seeing Svetlana like this. She’s always been strong, and when they finally got out of their horrible situation from before, happy. She was the one that dealt with the big problems, taking matters into her own hands. There was never not a smile on her face, and she never showed how things bothered her. Seeing her so vulnerable was strange, and it made his heart clench. </p><p>“Fuck,” Mickey breathes, no other words being able to come out for a minute. “I had no idea. She’s never talked about her mom before.”</p><p>“I know,” Ian sighs. “I don’t know what to do.”</p><p>“Me neither,” Mickey frowns, looking at her closed door. “We have to start getting ready or else we’ll be late. But we are gonna handle this when we get off.”</p><p>Ian nods, replaying Mickey’s words in his head. After everything, Svetlana deserves something good. “Yeah. We will.”</p><p>They both get ready for work, keeping quieter than usual. Ian’s ready first and decides to make breakfast, just a few pancakes and scrambled eggs. He plates it and walks over to Svetlana’s door, quietly knocking. He opens it when he gets no response, and sees that it’s dark. The blinds are still closed, and Svetlana is laying on her side so he can’t see her face, Yevgeny loyally curled up next to her on the bed. He carefully walks in, setting the plate on her nightstand.   </p><p>“I made you breakfast. Remember to eat, please. Call us if you need anything. We love you,” Ian whispers softly, gently petting the top of her head before leaving again, shutting the door behind him. </p><p>The three of them have a schedule. On the days they all have to work, it goes like this: Ian and Mickey work their 9 to 5 jobs (an hour for lunch, lucky them). Sometimes one or both of them come home for lunch, talking with Svetlana and hanging out with Yev. They ride the L together when they get off, arriving home by about 5:30. Svetlana is always cooking dinner, and all four of them eat together. Around 6:30, Svetlana starts getting ready for work, leaving the baby with the boys and heading out. Luckily, The Alibi is a very short walk from their place. It works out well. Whenever one of the boys are off, they cook dinner so Svet doesn’t have to, and when they’re all off on a rare occasion, they like to do things with Yev. Take him to the park or to visit Fiona and Liam at the Gallagher house. It just works. All Ian can think about today is how their schedule might not go as normally planned. </p><p>Neither of them go home for lunch, having a feeling Svetlana wants to be alone today. Instead, Ian and Mickey meet up, talking over sandwiches and coffee at some cafe place. </p><p>“We should do something for her. What though?” Mickey asks, taking a long sip of his coffee. </p><p>“I have no idea. She never asks for stuff!” Ian says exasperatedly. “We could get her flowers or something. But what else?”</p><p>Mickey’s quiet for a moment, thinking hard. “I have an idea. What’s that place on 6th that’s been there forever? Isn’t it a Russian bakery? We could get her something from there, that way it could remind her of home. I hate seeing her upset like this.”</p><p>“That’s perfect, Mick,” Ian smiles, grabbing his hand and kissing his knuckles. </p><p>Mickey blushes, shaking his head. “Don’t go soft on me, Gallagher.”</p><p>“You love it,” Ian grins. </p><p>Mickey shrugs, smirking softly. “You’re right.”</p><p>It’s not long before they return to work, deciding to rendezvous at the bakery instead of the L, since it’s closer to work than it is to home. The rest of the day flies by, and before he knows it, Mickey spots Ian’s bright orange hair from down the block. He knows he’s been seen too, nodding when Ian waves at him. </p><p>“Hey,” Ian calls, coming closer in just a few feet. “How was work?”</p><p>“Good. Missed you,” Mickey smiles softly, letting Ian kiss him. </p><p>“Yeah, you too,” Ian beams, pulling him into the bakery. “What the fuck should we get her? I don’t even know how to read any of this.”</p><p>“Just... whatever looks good,” Mickey shrugs. “I have no clue.”</p><p>“Alright...” Ian murmurs. </p><p>The two of them look through things, finally finishing up after a bit. They hurry home, not wanting Svetlana to get too suspicious. Before long, they’re letting themselves inside, the familiar smell of Svetlana’s cooking filling the air. Ian and Mickey go into the kitchen, feeling rather bashful now that the moment is actually here.</p><p>“Hey,” Mickey starts, gesturing to the flowers and bag Ian’s holding. “We got you something.”</p><p>“We know it’s not much, but we figured it’d cheer you up a little. The flowers we thought would just make you smile, and we went to that Russian bakery downtown. We weren’t totally sure what to get, but we thought maybe it would remind you of home a little,” Ian explains, carefully watching her expression. </p><p>Svetlana’s eyes are red and a little swollen, so they can tell she’s been crying most of the day. Her face is puffy and her nose is red, but she still tries to keep a straight face. Ian is afraid they upset her as he watches her lip quiver, but she nods softly. </p><p>“Thank you for being so thoughtful. I am a mess,” she laughs softly, though it turns into a breathy sob at the end. “It’s hard today. I will be better tomorrow.”</p><p>“Stop, don’t even say that. Don’t worry about being better tomorrow, or however long it takes. Just let it out,” Mickey tells her. “Come here.”</p><p>Svetlana looks at him for a moment before walking into his arms, hiding her face in his chest. Mickey nods to Ian, and he wraps his arms around the both of them. The three of them sway back and forth, Ian and Mickey holding Svetlana securely until she feels okay to let go. After awhile, she pulls back, rubbing her eyes with her sleeve. </p><p>“Thank you,” Svetlana whispers softly. “I have off tonight. We eat dinner then I tell you what you got from bakery, yes? I doubt you two know what it is.” </p><p>“Well, you’re not wrong about that,” Ian grins, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. “We’re sorry today was hard. You’re always so strong and resilient, it sucks to see you upset. Anything you need, let us know.”</p><p>“You two make bad day better. And Yevgeny. He was extra good baby today,” Svetlana smiles softly. </p><p>Ian smiles back, glad to see a happy look on her face once more. He knows that they can’t fully take away the grief she’s feeling, but if they can do anything to make it a little better, they will. Soon, everyone is sat down for dinner, Ian and Mickey doting over Yevgeny who seems to have missed them. For the first time all day, things feel normal. Although Svetlana is quiet, she seems better than earlier, and both men are happy because of it. </p><p>“Alright,” Svetlana says once they are done. “Show me what is in the box.”</p><p>“They look like cookies, and we didn’t know how that could be too bad,” Mickey tells her. “Hopefully you like them.”</p><p>Svetlana opens up the bakery box, letting out a soft giggle when she sees inside. “It is zavitushki. You will like these! I used to make them when I was a girl. One day I will make them for you and Yevgeny,” she smiles fondly, as if she’s thinking of an old memory. </p><p>“So we did good?” Ian asks, his eyes hopeful. </p><p>“Yes, good,” Svetlana nods, leaning over to kiss them both on the cheek. “Thank you again.”</p><p>“Anything for you, Svet.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I purposely didn’t specify whether Ian or Mickey say that last line, so that’s up to you!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>